Epoxy (meth)acrylate resins are widely used in coating materials, adhesives, inks, electronic substrates and sealing materials, either as heat-curable resins or activated energy ray-curable resins. For example, in a multilayer printed wiring board, which represents one example of an electronic substrate, in the case where an epoxy (meth)acrylate resin is used for improving the adhesion between the interlayer insulating layer and the semiconductor circuit layer, a resin composition has been proposed that includes a resin component containing an acid pendant epoxy (meth)acrylate resin obtained by reacting a novolak epoxy (meth)acrylate with an acid anhydride, and an epoxy resin as essential components (for example, see patent reference 1). However, although a cured product produced using this resin composition exhibits improved heat resistance, the tack-free drying properties during film formation, the developing properties, and the flexibility of the cured film are poor.
[Patent Reference 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-094261